The Frights
by saturnmoons
Summary: Protected by the walls the people who live inside them feel safe from the outside dangers, but what happens when the creatures from the outside come in? 1x2 3x4 5x?
1. Chapter 1

-1Ok I know I haven't finished "Missing Duo" yet but I am thinking about rewriting a lot of it so it may take a while for it to be back up. Sorry about that, but while that is in the process of being updated I'm going to try out this new story I've had floating in my head. It's going to be test drive so if I don't get enough reviews to continue it I'll take it down. Ok I'm done taking now so I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own GW boys, wished I did but I don't.

The Frights

A small boy around the age of 9 with messy brown hair and cobalt blue eyes, was staring out the window in the sitting area of the house. He was looking at the tall walls and the large glass dome that surrounded and covered the city that he lived in. It is said that it is built to keep unwanted creatures out and away from the cities and towns. When people do travel from city to city they do so only in light, and if they can't make it to their destanation they have to find shelter right away or risk being killed in the night by them.

"There you are Heero! Now why aren't you in bed?" Said a man from the doorway of the sitting room. The boy, now known as Heero, turned around smiling at the man, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"Dad your back from your trip!" He yelled jumping off the ledge by the window, then running up to his father to be engulfed into a protecting embrace. Lifting his head from his fathers chest, he was still smiling and was finally put down on the floor.

"Father I'm so glad your back from your trip, how was it? Did you bring me anything?" Heero said firing off questions faster than they can be answered.

"Calm down Heero calm down. No wonder your not in bed yet, you have to much energy in you." the boy's father told. Heero just gave his father a pleading look and that was all it took to break his father. "Alright I did get you something for you and I know your going to love it.

Heero's father turned around and grabbed his briefcase that he carried into the room. He went over to a single seat and a table setting the case on top of it. Heero ran over to the other seat across the table bouncing in it, all excited to see what his father had gotten him. As the brief case was open the top was blocking off Heero's view of what could be inside, causing a slight pout to form on his small face. Then his father lifted out a box that was wrapped in a blue paper, which was holding his true gift.

"Here you go my boy." the father said handing the box to his son so he could open it himself. Without hesitation he tore at the wrapping around the box, and slowly took off the lid as to not hurt the item inside. Inside of the box was a talon of some kind of creature that Heero could not identify at the moment.

"Father what is the name of the creature that has this large of talon." Heero asked picking the item in question out of the box to examine it better, looking at it from all angles. It was to large to be any type of bird, and it wasn't a fossil since it was not a rock.

"Well that is why your going to love it. That talon your holding is very rare to find, and do you want to know why?" the father asked with a smile on his face. Heero just nodded his head up and down quickly to emphasize his answer.

"Well you see that talon is from one the most dangerous creatures that live outside our walls, and it is believed to be the reason the walls were built in the first place." Heero's eye's grew wide as his father told him this, and the man's smile grew bigger. "Yes, Heero I know what your thinking, and you would be correct in that thought that that claw is from the Frights." The small boy mouth dropped open at that and stared back at the talon he was holding in his hand. His father continued to give more information on the topic since he was now on it.

"As you know the Frights are a very aggressive race of beasts. They hunt only at night since they are nocturnal and masters of stealth when in their element. The creatures are about as big as a full grown gray wolf, and are very strong and cunning predators. They live in packs of 8 or 10 and only about half of them hunt at one time, while the others protect their territory. Physical features are not similar to any living creatures. They have a variety of different colors of eyes such as: Red (the most common), orange, silver, and the rarest type being green and violet. Their bodies are darker colors, most likely being black, since no one has actually seen them in the light. We are able to tell the eye color because when they are flying by or as we see them hunt, some moon light hits their eyes casuing the color to brighten up. Their eye's don't appear whit or turn different colors in the little light that hits them, we know this because each one of the frights stays one color. Their bodies are similar to a mythical creature the griffon, with the claws and talons for the two front feat, and paws of a lion for the hind legs. Instead of the head being an eagle's, it looks more like the ancient velociraptor from the dinosaur age, also it has feather like spines that stick out of the head. The most unique thing about this animal is that it can fly. They have strong leather wings, with a wing span of about 12.5ft. They also have tail that appears to help more in flying than walking. We can not tell whether or not the have scales or small coarse hairs, but we are still finding more things with are travels and encounters. I'm rambling on again aren't I?" Heero's father asked after a very long report of the Frights. Heero was just smiling at him nodding his head, trying to hold in his laughter.

"It's ok. I like hearing these reports, and I usually learn something you have just discovered on the Frights." Heero said while gazing with admiration at his father. The older man just smiled at his son and went to go pick him up.

"Thank you Heero, you make me very proud." The man gave his son a hug and Heero hugged back with all his strength. When the embrace broke Heero looked at his father with questioning eyes.

"So did you guys learn anything knew on this trip?" He asked. His father smiled before answering.

"As a matter a fact we did, and it's going to prove useful in the future. It seems that the Frights may be more intelligent than we initially thought. We believe that they know were we are at during the night they just don't care, which shouldn't make since, we aren't that hard of a prey to catch when in the dark. It's almost as if they are just letting us study them so we can understand them better." the man said with growing excitement. "At one part of the excavation, one of the creatures looked me straight in the eye with her beautiful violet one. And it seemed at one point we actually communicated, by just looking in her eye's she told me that we would be alright. I, of course, didn't tell the others since they would think me a bit mad. Most of them think they are just ruthless creatures, and that we need to extinguish them so we can live free again. I think we can live with them though as long as we respect them, if only everyone could get along. Oh well there's only so much we can do at one time."

"You know what dad?"

"What's that?"

"Your really weird"

"Well as you know I'm a scientist so I have an excuse to be weird, but you on the other have no excuse to your weirdness."

"Dad I'm not weird"

"Yes you are you're my son so you inherited my weirdness." Heero's father crossed his arms after this comment and stuck his nose in the air. Heero just laughed at his father, not able to respond because it was probably true. Heero finally calmed down and let out a big yawn trying to hide it quickly, but his father saw him and looked down at him.

"I saw that, and I've let you say up long enough. Now go off and get into your bed." His father said shooing him out of the room. Heero quickly went upstairs to his room and got into bed. He was so excited that his father was finally home after a month of observing the Frights. He wanted to ask if his father had discovered anything new on the Frights also, but it was late and he was to tired to ask now. Thinking that he had all day with his father for a few days Heero decided to hold off on his questions until the next day and waited for his father to come and tuck him in. Shortly his father came in and gave him a kiss on the forehead and they both said their goodnights.

As Hikaru, Heero's father, walked back downstairs to his own room. As he got ready for bed himself, his mind was miles away thinking of the trip he just got back from. He and his colleges made a huge discovery while they were waiting for the Frights. They Had heard noises not to far off, just over a small hill, as if a fierce battle was going on. The team sent out a small camera on a simple remote type of car to record the action. As the camera got in view, the scientists were shocked at what they saw. It was a battle between two different packs of Frights, and it seemed that it was right in the middle of one of the packs nesting area. It had to be a planed attack for half of the nesting Frights were gone, supposedly out hunting. The battle didn't take long, the attacking pack leaving the dead Frights in the nest. His team waited a little bit before going in to observe the nest, they didn't go near the bodies fearing that some could still be alive and would attack if touched. Instead they stayed out of striking rang of the bodies and observed the nest area. Looking around they noticed that in the nest used to have been some eggs but were destroyed in the battle. They were about to leave, fearing the remaining half of the pack might be back soon, maybe hearing the battle, when one of them found and egg still intact. The others were amazed and decided to take it with them, but Hikaru was set against it. He tried telling his team that it would be a mistake to take it with them, but they would not listen. They were instead thinking of the publicity they would get from getting such a prize.

Hikaru did not like the idea of stealing the only surviving thing from the remaining Frights. He thought of how devastated he would be if he found his family dead and his only son being taken from him. All Hikaru could do was just hope that nothing bad would happen because of this, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to come of it.

-------------

Else were, deep into the city slums, were two orphan boys were hiding from the dangers of the slums. They were with out a gang because their old one was wiped out because of the plague, which had gotten most of the young and older people that couldn't afford a cure. They both were some of the lucky few that the plague didn't affect.

"Trowa, do we have any food left? I'm getting really hungry now." a small boy that looked about 8 asked. He had wide violet eye's and long chestnut colored hair that was tied into a braid.

"No, I'm sorry Duo. It looks like we are going to have to steal some more food tomorrow if we get the chance, but it's getting a little to dangerous now since the market people now look out for us." The boy known as Trowa answered. He looked to be about 10 years old with hair that stuck out, covering up one of his emerald green eyes.

Both boys were dirty looking and appeared to not have eaten a good meal in a long time. They weren't afraid of the drug dealers or other gangs, but mainly of the pimps. The pimps were by far the worst thing that could happen to you. They would snatch little kids off the streets and beat them and rape them until the child broke to their will. Then the children were put out onto the corners to get customers, which they would then report back and give the money to the pimp. Some of the children would try and run, some were lucky enough to get away, but not all. It's a horrible thing to see a body of a 8 year old girl laying in the street after being beat to death for trying to run away.

Trowa knew that if they saw Duo they would try anything to get him. Even though Duo was only 8 he was very beautiful and he would grow up to be a very good looking man. Trowa also knew that the pimps would try and get himself as well, because they have chased after him before. Trowa was lucky though that he grew up in a circus with his parents before they died in a fire, which orphaned him at 7. His parents taught him many tricks when he was very young and being an acrobat was one of his specialties. He was only able to escape the pimps by jumping onto laundry wires that were above him in the ally way he was running in. The pimps were unable to follow him as he was able to balance on and walked to a fire escape which he then climbed to the top of the buildings and fleeing from there. So far Trowa was able to protect Duo from being seen by these types of people and keeping him safe.

Suddenly they heard foot steps from outside their hiding place, and both boys froze with fear. They heard two men talking before the saw two sets of feet. The men were telling about the latest recruits they found since the plague, and how much money they were going to be making. Both boys were scared, holding their breaths not wanting the pimps to know they were there. In few minutes, which seemed like hours for oth Trowa and Duo, the pimps laughed walking away making a lot of noise. Both boys let out the air they were holding and glanced at each other, and smiled. They have been spared once again.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Outside the protective walls of the city, five Frights looked at the city in an eerie silence. They had returned from their hunt to find their nest in ruins and there the rest of their pack dead. The Frights were outraged at this uncalled for attack on them, and were going to seek revenge on the other pack which they smelt all over the nest, when they discovered not all the of the eggs were there. They had counted to see if any survived, but came up one short. They sniffed the area to where it should have been and smelt that humans had been their. Once again they felt betrayed, since they have allowed the humans to study them so they could learn to live in peace with one another, and this is how they repay them. By taking one of their young, knowing that half of the pack still lived. The alpha female picked up the sent of the humans, and took off with a running start before leaping into the air taking flight with the others following her.

Soon they were landing on the outskirts of the city, seeing the humans entering the strong hold. One of the males was ready to charge, but the female bit at him to keep him back, telling them all in an unknown language to stay put. She knew that if they attacked now they would be spotted quickly and killed since the humans were alert now at having a group just return. They would have to wait until the next night fall to get their egg back. The alpha female turned and walked a little ways away from the spot they were just at and decided to make a camping nest there. Once settled the remainder of the pack made a plan on how to get their egg back, and then fell asleep.

The alpha female looked around once more, staring at the city. Her violet eyes flashed with intelligence as she studied the walls befor she finally sacummed to sleep.

TBC…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ok tell me how you like it, and be honest. The next chapter is going to be better I promised, the beginning always has more of slow start, but more action in next chapter. So please Review if you liked or I might not continue.


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/N: sorry about the slow update I've been lazy and at points my muse just up and died at points so yea. Oh and another note that's **IMORTANT** the size of the Frights have changed, they are now the size of a dire wolf. So they are bigger than wolves today so yea just think about 4 feet bigger.

**Attack**

Heero woke up late in the morning from going to sleep so late last night. Rubbing the sleep from his eye's he remembers that his father is home, and probably sleeping in his bed. Heero kicked off his covers and jumped out of bed, running to his fathers bedroom. As he neared his fathers door, he slowed down to a tip-toe pace, quietly opening the door. When the crack was big enough, Heero slipped only his head around the corner of the door, allowing him to see his father still sleeping in bed. Heero slipped around the door and into the quiet room, his fathers snores the only thing breaking the silence.

Hikaru was enjoying a nice dream of his son and wife playing together, when Heero was only 4 years old. They were at the park and Mitsuko, Heero's mother, was taking their son down the slides in the park while he sat on the blanket where they were having a picnic at. It was a lovely day and all was going so well…until Hikaru felt something heavy fall directly on his chest.

Heero had climbed onto his fathers bed without waking him up, and then crouched down to jump onto his father. Hikaru awoke with a great start, grabbing at whatever was on his chest, making it harder for him to breath in much needed oxygen. When he finally got a hold of whatever it was on his chest, while rising from the bed to get a good look at his attacker. Hikaru just blinked as he saw his son smiling at him while being held, so he couldn't move, laughing at his fathers surprised face.

"Ha-ha, got you good dad." he continued to laugh while his father glared at him, before he dropped his son on the ground. Heero grunted as he hit the ground with his bottom first and turned to glare at his father who was now the one laughing. Hikaru finally calmed down enough and gets out of bed to pick Heero up, and carried him to the kitchen. Once they finished breakfast, they went out to the park where Hikaru watched his son play.

Heero was playing with two other boys, that were at the park as frequently as they were, and have seemed to become good friends with Heero. One boy had a strange hairstyle that was covering half his face, while the other one had hair in a braid all the way to the small of his back. As his son played with the other children, Hikaru had brought his laptop and was updating his files on what had happened on his exploration, when he got a sudden email from one of the other scientist. Hikaru opened the email which contained two words that proved to be the most important email he has ever gotten.

_**E-mail:**_

_**It's hatching!!!**_

Hikaru just stared at the his computer screen not believing what he just read, but quickly getting over his shock. He quickly shutdown his laptop and packed it away in it's carrying case to keep it safe. He then called out to Heero that it was time to go. Heero turned to look at his father wondering why they had to go so soon when they usually stayed out for most of the day. Shrugging he waved good-bye to his two friends before running towards his father.

"Otoosan, why are we leaving the park so early?" Heero asked his father, usually they stayed the whole morning until he got hungry for lunch.

"Sorry Heero something important came up at the lab and I don't want to miss. Actually your coming with me to the lab because I want you to be able to watch this as well. It's going to be a once in a life time chance, and you get to see it first hand." To say Hikaru was excited was an understatement by far, though still thinking it was a bad idea to take the egg he couldn't help feeling so excited at this point.

"What is it? Are you going to tell me? Does it have to do with the Frights? Don't leave me in the dark, I want to know." Heero asked. If his father was getting this excited over something it had to be good, making Heero all the more jumpy. They reach their car, and quickly got into it to drive off towards the lab.

"It's going to be a surprise so just sit still for now, you will know what's going on soon enough." Heero pouted a little at this, but was quickly erased when they arrived at the parking area for his father.

They parked in Hikaru's reserved spot and hurriedly got out of the car and rushed for the entrance. When they were inside the guard saw Hikaru coming and started to wave him through, but then noticed Heero.

"Sir, that boy is not aloud into the labs." the guard trying to keep Heero from entering.

"This is my son and he is aloud anywhere in this building as long as I am with him, so if you'll excuse us we have more important matters to attend to." Hikaru said, grabbing Heero's hand and walking right pass the speechless guard. They finally reached the research room where the other doctors were crowded around a small table with glass over the top of it.

"About time you got here Hikaru, you almost missed it." said one of the scientists with a mushroom like haircut.

"I got here as fast as I could G. I have a life I go home to when I get back from the expeditions, unlike you five." Hikaru replied, as he grabbed a chair for Heero to stand on to see over the table.

"Yes, well I see you brought some of your other life here with you ne?" said a scary looking scientist with a claw for one hand.

"Yes I did J. I wanted Heero to be able to witness this since he is as fascinated by these creatures as I am."

They all fell silent and watched as the egg began to move around more and more, until cracks started to appear. After what seemed like a hours the shell finally cracked open a bit, and all of us crowded closer to see. Finally we saw a claw break through the surface of the egg, which then turned to two claws, and finally the head broke through. It kept wiggling until it finally broke out of the shell completely, and started to look at it's surroundings. As if it noticed that the people surrounding it were not part of it's pack, the Fright hatchling began to his at the scientists.

"My god! It knows we're not of it's pack some how." Hikaru said in amazement.

"How can that be, it's just hatched and we're the first things it has seen." said the scientist with a metal nose.

"I don't understand it either S, but it obviously understands that we are not it's family and it will probably not be friendly towards us."

"If it wants to be fed and kept well it better learn to like us." J threaten.

"J we will not abuse this creature, we will try an learn from it and see if it will trust us in the future." Hikaru said, disgusted at how J was acting.

As the scientist began to argue about how to care for the baby Fright. Heero continued to watch the creature, and it appeared as if the creature was trying to study him. As they both just stared at one another, Heero began to hear a faint voice in the back of his mind. He didn't know how to interpret what was going on, and he didn't want to become the center of attention of those scary scientists, so he would just tell his father later.

The little Fright finally broke eye contact with Heero and looked around once again at it's surrounding's, before it gave a yawn and curled up to sleep.

"He fell asleep." Heero said not really talking to any one but himself. The other scientist stopped arguing and looked at the baby Fright being very quit as to not wake the creature. A loud gurgling sound disrupted the peace, and all faces turned to Heero, who was beginning to turn red. Hikaru looked down at his watch and saw that 4 hours had passes since he got the e-mail making it 3:00 PM.

"Ah, sorry Heero I forgot we haven't yet had lunch." Hikaru said trying to ease Heero, then turning to the other scientists. "Well, since the Fright is asleep I shall take Heero to lunch and be back later tonight to check up on how things are. Don't do anything to it, though when it wakes make sure it has some food and fresh water. So no experimenting on it today, understood Jay?" Hikaru said the name with a firm voice so Jay would know he was seirous.

"Fine" He heard Jay mumble in a very disappointed voice.

Hikaru then picked up Heero and walked out of the room. As he walked back to his car he began to ask Heero what he thought of the experience he just went through.

"It was awesome to see a Fright hatch, and we are the first people to see that happen I think. I mean I never read or heard of anybody else ever witnessing that before. It was so exciting I didn't even notice I was hungry until after the baby went to sleep, and when it did it got a little boring." Heero stopped as they his father kept walking past the car. "Hey dad the cars right here."

"I know, but where not driving."

"Why not?"

"Haven't you noticed that were in the middle of the city, and most parking spaces are taken up by the shoppers. It will be easier to just drive, and it will also save me money." he told Heero trying to make since of the situation.

"Oh, I understand. I wouldn't mind the walk anyways, but I'm hungry so lets hurry." Heero grabbed his fathers arm and started dragging him to go faster. Hikaru just laughed as he sped up to match his son.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As day began to fade into night the Frights began to stir from their temporary nest, getting ready for the night to come. The alpha female got up and raising her nose to sniff the air. She could smell other Frights in the area, the other packs could sense that an attack was going to happen. The female looked around once more and saw her pack awake and waiting for her to lead the way. She took her position at the front of the pack, and in the fading light she began the evasion into the human fortress.

12121212121212121212

"Leave him alone you bullies" Trowa shouted at the older children who gaining up on his brother.

"What are you going to do about it street trash?" one of the children said looking down at Trowa, trying to see if he was a threat.

"I'm gonna kick all y'alls asses." Trowa said as he began to charge the group holding his brother down. He was able to get the kids to loosen their grips on Duo who was then able to get up and run next to his brother.

"Now your gonna get it, ya bullies got lucky that I was off guard but now my brotha and me are gonna beat you down." Duo said glaring at all of the kids that had attacked him. Trowa and Duo were looking around for what they could steal to eat, so they decided to split up and meet back with what they found. Trowa was traveling back to their meeting spot when he heard yells. He then saw Duo being held down by two older boys while a third was starting to punch him while he was defenseless, which made Trowa's blood boil.

"I agree let's shows these boys what happens when they mess with us street rats." Trowa said with an evil smirk forming on his face. In less than 10 minutes the older boys were off running with bruises covering their faces.

Dusting off his pants Trowa turned to Duo to see the damage that was done. Duo's right eye started to swell and a purplish color began to appear around it. His upper lip was swelling up from a cut, and his hand was covering up his stomach area. Trowa pulled Duo's hand away and lifted his shirt to see a purple bruise already forming around his stomach.

"Damn bastards got you good Duo. How did they get the jump on you any way?" Trowa asked

"I was walkin back to the meetin place when two of them came out and started talking about how they knew what I was doin and that they were gonna stop it. I was distracted while the third got behind me and held me down long enough for the other two to help, and after that you showed up. Thanks for that by the way." Duo said smiling at the end truly grateful for being saved.

Trowa smiled back at him, "Come on its startin to get dark and we still need to eat, I think I found a place that will be easy to get some food from."

"Lead the way o'great one." Duo said wanting to get some food into his empty stomach.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

"I can't believe how late it's gotten! I guess I should drop you off at the house so you can get to bed on time tonight." Hikaru said, looking down at his watch witch now read 7:00. After they ate their lunch they had they went to get ice cream as little treat, Hikaru had lost track of time after that since they decided to walk around before returning to the lab.

"What!?!" Heero almost shouted at his father, "and miss everything that's happening at the lab? Please otoosan please let me go back with you, I'll never get to experience this type of thing again. I promise not to ask anything like this for the rest of the year, so please say yes." Heero begged while trying to give his father the 'you just kicked a puppy now feel the guilt' look.

"But you really should get your rest" Hikaru said while tying to avoid the pitiful look his son was giving him. "Alright, you can come along just stop giving me that look alright…You do know this won't always work, right." He said while looking down at his smug looking son.

"Oh I know alright. Which is why I save it for these type of occasions, and also so you don't get immune to it."

"Why you little cheeky bugger, I'll just have to remember that for future references."

"Well at least I used it for a good reason."

They were close to the lab and were about 20ft away when they heard screaming not to far away, which was followed by a monstrous roar.

"Dad what was that?" Heero asked, his hand gripping his fathers tightly and eyes wide with fright.

"I don't know, but I want you inside now." Hikaru said picking Heero up and sprinting the rest of the way to the lab doors. They rushed through the doors not even bothering to stop for the guard who began shouting at them as the rushed pass the desk.

"Shut up and try to find out what's going on outside, and if there's nothing then you can yell in my ear all you want." Hikaru said, as he took Heero down the stairs to the main part of the lab.

The guard just stared after them, anger mounting for being ignored as if he didn't matter. Inhaling air to help puff his chest he turned towards the front doors, just to tell that hot shot scientist that he did and found nothing wrong. As he walked towards the doors he couldn't help but smell a strange odor that just now sifted through the doors that that man just went through. Shrugging it off not caring what the smell really was as long as it was not toxic, he pushed open the doors and stepped outside. Looking around he did not see or hear anything suspicious he smirked a little, already preparing the rant he was going to give that hot shot scientist. He never saw what killed him.

Tbc

Sorry it took so long for this chapter I just had so much trouble getting everything set up so the story could make sense in the future…ok excuses done now I have most of the next chapter written down I just have to type it and make sure that everything in it makes sense. This chapter actually belongs with the first but hey it can't be helped. Thank you for your patience and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
